Misi TaGePi
by CindyTaufan
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 6] Misi Taufan,Gempa,dan Api untuk Menaklukan hati Prince Sekolah mereka. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? RnR. Pair : HaliTau,FanGem,dan AirApi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Selagi nunggu Chapter-chapter ' Love Story ' . Aku bakal dampingin dengan FanFic baru.  
Aku harap semua suka:")

-

Desclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Monsta

Pairing : HaliTau,Fangem,AirApi.

Genre : Romance

Rated : T+ (Kapan-kapan bisa berubah *Plaak*)

Warning: Typo,Gaje,EYD belum memenuhi syarat,Yaoi,OOC etc.

Happy Reading

***  
Di SMA pulau rintis, terdapat tiga Most wanted SMA Pulau Rintis. Yang pertama adalah Halilintar, pria berwajah datar namun tampan,Ketua club karate,sedikit kejam,dan tidak perdulian. Kedua adalah Fang, pria ini emosian,Jutek,dan selalu mencari kepopuleran. Ketiga adalah Air, pria ini selalu berekspresi datar, dan senang tidur. Mereka bertiga selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan menjadi incaran para gadis.

"Ah, pelajaran ini sangat membosankan."Bisik Fang kepada Halilintar yang sedang memerhatikan guru di depan kelas. Sedangkan Air, ia sudah bermimpi sedari tadi.

"Lima menit lagi juga bel."Ketus Halilintar. Fang memutar bola matanya malas.

Sedangkan di kelas X-1, tepatnya kelas tiga cowok yang berparas imut dan sedikit kekanakan. Yang pertama adalah Taufan, pria ini jahil,Sangat kekanakan,dan senang bermain skateboard. Kedua adalah Gempa, pria ini paling bijaksana,pintar dan sedikit pemalu. Yang ketiga adalah Api, pria ini sifatnya mirip dengan Taufan tapi Api sedikit emosian. Mereka tengah bermain ular tangga, selagi guru tidak masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Hei,harusnya aku duluan yang jalan."Pekik Api kesal. Gempa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oke-oke, nah giliranmu."Ucap Gempa memberikan dadunya. Api dengan semangat 45 menggelindingkan(?) dadunya. Dadunya menunjukkan angka 5.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... yakkk! kok turun sih!" Decak Api mencak-mencak. Taufan tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Makanya jangan nyerobot bagian Gempa." Tawa Taufan sambil memegangi perutnya. Api mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Bosanlah main ini dari tadi." Keluh Gempa.

"Lalu mau main apa lagi?" Tanya Api. Taufan dan Gempa nampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat misi." Celetuk Taufan tersenyum lebar. Gempa dan Api menatap Taufan penasaran.

"Misi apa?" Tanya Gempa dan Api bersamaan. Taufan menyeringai..

"Kita taklukin tiga prince sekolah kita."Usul Taufan.

"Maksudmu... Halilinta,Fang dan Air?" Tanya Gempa.

"Iya." Sahut Taufan tersenyum gaje. Api sweetdrop~

"Kau tau kan kalau-"

"Aku tau... mereka itu tsundere *BenerGaTulisannya?* banget. Jadi aku penasaran." Gumam Taufan.

"Tapi apa mereka bakal noleh ke kita. Yang cewek aja di cuekin." Tukas Api. Taufan berfikir sejenak.

"Hei, Kita kan cute banget, imut pula. Mana mungkin mereka nggak noleh, lagian mereka belum mengenali kita kan?" Sahut Taufan dengan senangnya. Gempa menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Aku malu... "

"Tidak usah malu Gempa, inikan tantangan." Ucap Taufan.

"Oke aku setuju denganmu Taufan." sahut Api. Gempa pun akhirnya berkata  
" Baiklah, aku juga mau." sahutnya. Taufan mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Oke, misi akan di mulai besok. Hari ini kita akan merencanakan rancangan untuk menaklukan mereka. Btw, kalian milih siapa nih?" Tanya Taufan. Gempa dan Api nampak berfikir.

"Aku kak Air aja deh, dia kan ga kejam kayak kak Halilintar." Celetuk Api.

"Kalau begitu aku Kak Fang saja." Ucap Gempa malu-malu kucing *plaakk.

"Berarti aku kak Halilintar ya. Okelah tak apa." Ucap Taufan.

"Baiklah, nanti kumpul di markas ya." Ujar Taufan. Gempa dan Api mengacungkan jempolnya.

***  
Di markas Taufan,Gempa dan Api. . .

"Taufan, Kak fang kan judes banget. Ntar kalau dia malah ngusir aku gimana." Celetuk Gempa memecah keheningan.

"Ya kau pasang jurus Puppy eyes no jutsu lah. kitakan imut pasti mereka gak bakal ngusir kita." Sahut Taufan.

"Kalau kak Air tidur mulu. Nanti aku kayak ngomong ama tembok." Ketus Api. Taufan tertawa.

"Resiko Api. Kau harus menggodanya." Ujar Taufan mengedipkan matanya. Api menjitak Taufan dengan mulusnya.

"Kalau kau lebih bahaya Taufan, kau bisa di bunuh Kak halilintar." celetuk Gempa membuat Taufan merinding.

"Ah kau tenang saja Gempa. Aku bisa mengatasi Kak Halilintar." Sahut Taufan.

"Ya, semoga saja kau selamat Taufan." Tukas Api terkekeh pelan. Taufan mendengus kesal. Merekapun memulai rencana untuk menaklukan Tiga prince sekolah mereka itu.

TBC

yeayy FF baru, semoga suka ya. Kalau banyak review aku bakal coba panjangin lagi.

RnR? pleaseee


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo! I'm Comeback. Maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Tapi aku senang ada yang menyukai FF gaje ini *pelukatuatu* . Oh iya, maaf tidak bisa nulis panjang-panjang karena saya menggunakan HP bukan Laptop. Laptop error *hiks..

_

Desclaimer : BBB milik Monsta kecuali Taufan *digampar.

Pair : HaliTau,Fangem,dan AirApi.

Genre : Romance

Warning: Gaje, typo, EYD ancur T.T , Yaoi, etc.

A/N : Hali,Fang dan Gempa gajadi tsundere deh:3 masih bingung cara mengekspresikan mereka eh tapi.. pokoknya baca aja deh wkwkwk

HAPPY READING.

***  
Hari ini Taufan, Gempa dan Api akan melaksanakan rencana mereka.

Misi Pertama: Berkenalan dengan Pasangan masing-masing.

Gempa&Fang~

Gempa berjalan mengikuti Fang dari belakang, sesekali Fang menoleh saat merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

Gempa bersembunyi di balik tiang, "Huh, syukur dia nggak curiga." Batin Gempa mengelus dada. Gempa segera mengikuti Fang kembali, ternyata Fang menuju arah toilet.

Fang menoleh, "Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku."Gumam Fang. Fangpun masuk kedalam toilet.

Gempa berdiri di depan pintu toilet sambil menempelkan telinganya, "Enghh... ahh.. hufttt" Terdengar suara yang membuat sekujur badan Gempa merinding.

Brukkk...

Karena terlalu asik menguping, Gempa terjatuh karena pintu itu terbuka.

Fang menaikkan alis bingung, "SIAPA KAU? KAU MENGINTIP YAAA!" Pekik Fang membuat Gempa sweetdrop~

Gempa mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku gempa, adik kelasmu. Btw, tadi kau sedang 'ehem'?" Tanya Gempa watados.

TAAK..

Satu jitakan mulus mendarat di dahi Gempa, "Mesum! Aku sedang Boker tau!" Jawab Fang lalu meninggalkan Gempa yang bengong.

***  
Api&Air.

Api menuju Uks, karena menurut informasi. Air senang berada di Uks untuk tidur.

Api berdecak, "Aku tak membayangkan akan berbicara dengan makhluk datar kayak tembok." Ketusnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Sesampainya di Uks, Api melihat Air yang sedang tertidur dan... mengorok?!

GROKKK...

GRROOOKKK..

Api memandang ilfeel Air, ia meringis merasa menyesal karena memilih Air, "Hei, bangun. Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu!" Pekik Api tepat di telinga Air. Sayangnya, Air tidak terganggu sama sekali. Ingin rasanya Api menjedotkan kepalanya ketembok.

"Hei kau bocah jelek, tukang tidur. Bangun bodoh!" Teriak Api yang geregetan melihat Air tak kunjung bangun.

"OH TUHAN! CABUT NYAWAKU SEKARANG SEBELUM AKU MATI FRUSTASII!" Teriak Api menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Hn, siapa yang mati frustasi?" Tanya seseorang membuat Api menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar.

"AKHIRNYA TUHAN... AKHIRNYA KAU BANGUN JUGA! KYAAAAA..."Teriak Api gaje sambil memeluk Air yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Air menatap orang di depannya bingung, "Kau siapa?" Tanya Air datar.

"Perkenalkan aku Api, aku adik kelasmu, aku anak teladan. Aku senang bermain, aku blablabla..." Api dengan senangnya menceritakan tentang dirinya.

Air menatap Api datar, "Ooh..." sahutnya ber'O' ria.

Api mendelik, "Aku sudah menceritakan panjang lebar dan hanya di jawab 'Ooh' . YA TUHAAN... BUNUH AKU SEKARANG... BUNUH!" Teriak Api frustasi.

"Hn, oh iya, aku membawa pisau lipat tadi. Apa kau ingin aku bantu?" Tanya Air watados.

Api melotot, "A-Apaa?"

"Kau minta di bunuhkan? Kebetulan aku membawa pisau. Jadi aku akan membantumu sobat." Ujar air tenang.

"KYAAA... TAUFAN... GEMPA... TOLONG AKUUUU!"

"Loh, kok kabur?" Air hanya kebingungan dengan muka polos.

***  
Taufan&Halilintar.

Taufan memerhatikan Halilintar yang asik mendengarkan musik di kelas. Seketika Taufan punya ide bagus untuk mengerjai pria itu.

Ia mendekati Halilintar, "BANGUN ADA PAK GURU ZOLA!" Teriak Taufan tepat di telinga Halilintar yang sedang mendengarkan musik, namun karena suara Taufan melengking membuat Halilintar terkejut.

Taufan senang melihat Halilintar menatapnya, "Hai perkenalkan namaku Taufan." Ucap Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis,"Aku halilintar." Sahut Halilintar menjabat tangan Taufan.

KRETEK..

"KYAAA... SAKITT... SAKITT! LEPASKAN!"

"Kau mengangguku! Dan kau akan tau akibatnya." Desis Halilintar.

BUGHH...BRAAKK...PRANKK...

***  
Di markas Taufan,Gempa dan Api.

"Astaga Taufan! apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Gempa khawatir.

Taufan mendengus kesal, "Di hajar oleh Halilintar." Dengusnya.

Api tertawa,"Kan sudah aku bilang. Halilintar itu berbahaya." Ucap Api yang masih saja tertawa.

Taufan menatap sengit Api, "Tak apa, aku belum menyerah."Sahut Taufan.

Gempa menghela nafas, "Mari aku obati." Ucap Gempa. Taufan mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Gempa.

"Oh ya Api, bagaimana dengan perkenalanmu tadi?" Tanya Taufan.

Api mendengus kesal karena di ingatkan dengan kejadian tadi, "Ia mau membunuhku." Ucapnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kok bisa?"Tanya Gempa.

"Ya... tadi aku frustasi dengannya sampai berteriak ingin di bunuh. Eh dia nanggapin beneran, yaudah aku kabur." Sahut Api membuat Taufan tertawa lalu meringis memegangi pipinya.

"Eng... kalau aku tadi, aku fikir Fang sedang 'ehem' jadi ya... "

"Kau menuduhnya?" Tebak Taufan. Gempa mengangguk.

"Dia mengatakan aku mesum." kesal Gempa memikirkan ekspresi Fang.

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah, kita harus jalani rencana kedua, oke?!" Ucap Taufan.

Api dan Gempa tersenyum,"Oke." sahut mereka bersamaan.

Misi pertama: sukses walau ada peristiwa tidak mengenakan:v

Misi ke-2 : Memberikan hadiah.

Taufan,Gempa dan Api sedang berkumpul di kelasnya.

"Hm... sesuai rencana, habis istirahat nanti kita akan memberikan mereka hadiah. Oh iya, apa yang kalian berikan?" Tanya Taufan.

Api dan Gempa saling pandang, "Rahasia." Sahut mereka bersamaan. Taufan mendengus.

"Setelah Memberikan hadiah, pastikan kita memeluk mereka dan mereka membalasnya. oke?" Usul Taufan. Gempa dan Api mengangguk.

Di kelas Halilintar, Fang dan Air.

Fang memecah keheningan, "Aku kemarin bertemu pria aneh dan mesum." Cerita Fang dengan wajah kesal.

Air menoleh, "Aku bertemu pria yang ingin di bunuh, tapi ketika aku menawarinya, ia malah berlari meninggalkanku. Apa yang salah?" Ucap Air polos.

Halilintar tertawa, "Kenapa tidak kau bunuh langsung saja Air." Ucap Halilintar.

Air menatap Halilintar datar, "Aku tak sekejam kau!" Decaknya.

"Aku bertemu pria berisik dan aneh. Langsung saja aku menghajarnya." Ucap Halilintar watados. Fang menganga dan Air menatapnya datar.

KRIKK...KRIKKK...

"Lebih baik nanti kita istirahat bersama. Supaya mereka bisa menghampiri kita bersamaan." Ujar Halilintar.

Fang berfikir, "Benar juga." Sahutnya.

"Hn."

"Aku tau ada yang di inginkan dari ketiga pria itu." Ucap Halilintar. Fang mengangguk saja dan Air memilih tidur.

TBC

terima kasih yang sudah mau me-review FF gaje ini.

sampai jumpa/lambai-lambai/digampar.


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : BBB milik monsta

Pairing :HaliTau,Fangem,dan AirApi.

Genre : Romance, humor mungkin

Warning : Typo, Gaje, alur ngawur,dll.

Happy reading

***  
Istirahat telah tiba, ketiga pria berparas cute ini melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin.

"Eh... itukan Halilintar,Fang dan Air."Celetuk Gempa melihat tiga prince sekolah mereka.

Taufan langsung memandang ketiga prince tersebut, "woo... iya itu mereka. Ayo kita lancarkan misi!"Ucap Taufan bersemangat.

Api dan Gempa tersenyum, "Oke semoga berhasil Taufan."Ledek Api dan Gempa bersamaan membuat Taufan merenggut kesal.

Gempa mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Fang, "Hai kak Fang, kau yang kemarin sedang 'ehem' di toilet kan?" Celetuk Gempa watados. Fang mendelik mendengar ucapan Gempa. Habislah kau Gempa...

Fang berdiri dari tempat duduknya,"Apa maksudmu?"ketus Fang menatap Gempa tak suka.

Gempa tersenyum lebar, "Ah, apa kau ingin tau? Kalau iya, kejar aku dulu."Ucap Gempa sembari berlari membuat Fang berdecak dan berlari mengejar Gempa.

"Drama..."ketus Halilintar sembari beranjak dan pergi menuju kelasnya, namun...

"HAI KAK HALI..." Teriak Taufan memasang wajah imut-imut seperti marmut(?)

Halilintar mendengus,"Minggir." Gertaknya. Taufan tidak menyerah.

"Kak aku ada hadiah untukmu mari ikut denganku."ucap Taufan dengan muka serius membuat Halilintar tertegun. Tanpa sadar Halilintar seolah terhipnotis dan mengikuti Taufan.

Api sendiri memilih meringis melihat targetnya tidur dengan iler(?) yang mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Api bergidik jijik, "menjijikan..." Gumam Api.

"Hei bangun!"Pekik Api. Air yang sebenarnya belum tertidur pulaspun terbangun dan menatap Api datar.

"Kau? Kau yang kemarin minta di bunuhkan?"Tanya Air watados. Api berdecak kesal mendengar hal itu.

"Hh... ini untukmu!" Decak Api kesal lalu meninggalkan Air.

Air menatap bingung Api, namun ia segera membuka amplop yang ntah apa isinya itu.

Dear Api,  
Api, ayah akan menjemputmu pulang hari ini karena kau harus memeriksa gigimu hari ini. Jadi, jangan coba untuk kabur!

Dari ayahmu tersayang.

-

Sontak Air tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat surat itu. Sedangkan Api yang sekarang baru sampai di kelasnya segera duduk.

"Ish... menyebalkan sekali dia! Dasar tukang tidur!" Decak Api kesal. Tak lama seseorang datang.

"Hei adik manis, ini suratnya. Aku fikir ini untukmu bukan untukku." Ucap pemuda yang ternyata Air, Air langsung meninggalkan Api.

"Apa maksudnya?" Gumam Api, ia membuka surat itu dan langsung terbelalak. Lalu ia melihat ke laci mejanya.

"Astaga... suratnya tertukar! Akh bodoh sekali kau Api!" Teriak Api menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali. Ingin rasanya ia menyembunyikan mukanya di kantong. Air sendiri masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ia kembali tertidur di kantin~

***  
Gempa&Fang.

Kini mereka berada di belakang perpustakaan.

"HEI BERHENTI BOCAH! AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU JIKA AKU MENANGKAPMU!" Teriak Fang mencoba menangkap Gempa. Gempa sendiri masih berlari hingga ia terjatuh dan Fang menabraknya dari belakang membuat Fang menindih tubuh Gempa.

Krik...krik...

Krik...krikk...

"Turun dari badanku, bodoh!"Pekik Gempa membuat Fang tersadar.

"Kau bilang aku bodoh? Sialan."

Bugh...braak...prank...

Akhirnya Gempa pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Fang tersentak melihat ada bungkusan berwarna ungu di samping Gempa.

"Apa ini?" Gumam Fang.

Untuk: Fang, landak duren Ungu.

"Sialan." Desis Fang, ia membuka bungkusan itu.

"Donat lobak merah?"

"WAAHH TERIMA KASIH ORANG MESUM. TADI AKU TAK SEMPAT MEMBELI DONAT LOBAK MERAH."Pekik Fang histeris memeluk Gempa tanpa sadar, Gempa sendiri masih Pingsan dan tidak mengetahui hal itu.

***  
TAUFAN&HALILINTAR

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Halilintar tajam. Taufan meneguk ludahnya dalam.

"Aku hanya ada hadiah untukmu saja." Ujar Taufan dengan wajah polos membuat Halilintar ingin menelan Taufan(?)

"Mana hadiahnya?" Tanya Halilintar mengalihkan hasratnya(?) .

"Nah sudah sampai, mari masuk." Ucap Taufan membiarkan Halilintar masuk kedalam ruangan yang gelap.

Brak...

Taufan menutup pintu. Lalu menyalakan lampu.

PYAARR...

Deg..

Tiba-tiba muka Halilintar pucat, seputih kapas.

Taufan yang melihatnya bingung,"Kau kenapa kak Hali?" Tanya Taufan dengan wajah yang benar-benar polos. Halilintar terdiam dan badannya mulai gemetar.

"Ah ini untukmu." Ucap Taufan.

Halilintar mundur, "Jangan mendekat!" Pekiknya.

Taufan makin bingung, " Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Taufan.

Halilintar sudah mepet di tembok, Taufan maju kearah Halilintar. Ia memegang sebuah jarum.

"Di dalamnya ada kuis. Dan aku mau kita melakukan kuisnya bersama." Ucap Taufan semangat.

"Tidak! aku tidak mau!" Bentak Halilintar.

Taufan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

DOORRR...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ternyata Taufan meletuskan balon yang ada di tangannya.

"Lihat kak Hali, kita harus tertawa 5 macam. ayo kita lakukan." Ucap Taufan lalu mendongak dan...

"BERANINYA KAU..."

BRAAAK... BUGHH...PRANK...JDAAKK...

oh, aku harap Taufan masih hidup sekarang. Harus kau tau Taufan kalau Halilintar Phobia balon meletus.

TBC

wkwkwk, absurd banget yak. btw buat review yang sejak kapan Air bawa pisau lipat itu waktu Air ada praktek Bio pas belah katak:v jadinya dia kebagian bawa pisau:v

okee review please


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, aku kembali..  
Makasih reviewnya:"). Buat yang kasih masukan tentang tulisan misi yg harus di Bold. Maaf sekali, aku mengetik FanFic ini menggunakan Hp, Laptopku rusak. Jadi maaf sekali, tolong di sesuaikan saja ya:")

-

Desclaimer : BBB milik Monsta

Pairing : HaliTau,Fangem,dan AirApi.

Genre : Romance, humor -mungkin:v

Warning: Yaoi, typo, gaje, etc.

Happy reading

***  
MISI 3 : mengajak Kencan.

Ketiga prince school itu nampak asik menikmati hidangan di cafe dekat sekolah, sesekali berbincang mengenai tiga pria aneh di sekolahnya.

"Kenapa hari ini mereka tidak mengganggu kita ya?" Ucap Fang memecah keheningan.

Halilintar tersenyum sinis, "Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada meledek.

Perempatan imajer di kepala Fang muncul, "Apa kau bilang?!" Geram Fang. Halilintar tertawa senang melihat lawannya marah.

"Aku dengar-dengar mereka sakit hari ini. Mungkin karena kalian berdua."Ucap Air tiba-tiba, membuat kedua pria itu menoleh kearah Air.

"Mereka sakit? Hem. Bisa jadi sih, kemarin aku menghajar pria bertopi biru itu dengan sadis karena berani memecahkan balon di depanku." Ujar Halilintar dengan wajah tenang. Fang dan Air menatap Halilintar horror.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah, kemarin aku menghajar pria yang bernama Gempa itu, tapi ia malah memberiku sekotak donat lobak merah." Ucap Fang.

"Aku menertawai bocah jingga itu, sepertinya dia shock dan depresi karena ayahnya membawanya ke dokter gigi." Ujar Air polos. Tentu hal itu membuat Halilintar terbahak-bahak, OOC banget gitu.

"Kedokter gigi? Depresi? HAHAHAHAH." Semua terpesona melihat Halilintar yang pertama kali tertawa lepas.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik nanti kita menengok mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana pun, ini salah kita juga." Ucap Air bijak. Halilintar mendengus dan Fang hanya memilih diam.

***  
Api menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut. Sesekali merintih kesakitan.

"Hei apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang membuat Api terlonjak kaget. Ia segera membuka selimutnya.

Api terbelalak melihat siapa yang datang, "Bagaimana kau tau rumahku?" Tanya Api bingung. Ternyata yang menjenguknya adalah Air.

Air menatap Api datar, "Aku bertanya di guru TU." Sahutnya sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Api.

"Kau kenapa? Sampai tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Air.

Api tersenyum lebar, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Api dengan cengiran khasnya.

Air ingin tertawa sebenarnya, namun ia tahan, "Tidak." Sahutnya singkat membuat Api cemberut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan, hingga lagi-lagi Air meneguk ludahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu kau datang kemari ingin apa?" Tanya Api ketus. Ia terlanjur kesal dengan sikap Air tadi.

Air menghela nafas, "Hanya menjengukmu. Kau sakit apa?" Tanya Air .

Api mendengus, "Gigiku di cabut kemarin. Dan sampai sekarang masih terasa sakit." Ketus Api memegang pipinya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, jangan marah. Apa yang kau inginkan agar kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Air tenang.

Api terdiam, ia berfikir sejenak. Lalu ia mendapat ide cemerlang, "Ah, kalau begitu. Aku mau kita kencan!" Pekik Api gembira. Air melotot.

"Kencan?!"

***  
Gempa meringkuk di dalam selimutnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya merasa lemas.

"Hei bodoh! Kau kenapa?" Tanya seseorang membuat Gempa terlonjak kaget. Ia segera membalikan badannya. Dan ternyata orang yang ia lihat adalah FANG.

Gempa menghernyitkan dahinya, "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Gempa dengan lemas.

Fang sedikit khawatir melihat kondisi pria di hadapannya, "Tak apa. Hanya menjengukmu." Ucap Fang dengan nada santai.

Gempa mendengus mendengar ucapan Fang, "Ini salahmu!" Ketus Gempa kesal.

Fang terkejut, "Apa? Salahku? Enak sekali kau bicara. Apa salahku memangnya?" Tanya Fang tidak terima.

"Karena kau menghajarku kemarin hingga aku sakit begini." Ketus Gempa membuang muka.

"Baiklah, ini salahku. Lalu agar kau memaafkan ku. Aku harus apa?" Tanya Fang sedikit kesal.

"Kencan denganku." Ucap Gempa dengan seringainya.

Fang melotot, "APAAA? KENCAN DENGANMU?"

***  
Halilintar berjalan menuju rumah Taufan dengan lambat, ia mendengus kesal karena harus kerumah si biang kerok itu.

TING...TONG...

Ceklek..

"Kamu siapa? mau cari siapa?" Tanya seseorang berambut pirang.

Halilintar menatap datar seseorang di depannya, "Aku ingin bertemu Taufan." Sahut Halilintar.

Pria berambut pirang itu meng'o'kan mulutnya, "Oh, dia ada di kamarnya. Badannya panas karena luka lembam yang terlalu lama di biarkan." Ucap pria itu kepada Halilintar.

Halilintar terkejut tapi ia menetralkan wajahnya menjadi datar, "Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanya Halilintar.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Silahkan, kamarnya yang berwarna biru itu." Ucap pria itu menunjuk salah satu kamar. Halilintar masuk dan menuju kamar Taufan.

Ceklek..

Halilintar dengan hati-hati membuka pintu lalu menutupnya, ia segera menuju ranjang Taufan, ia melihat pria itu tertidur pulas dengan pipi yang lembam dan agak membiru.

Halilintar sedikit terkejut melihat Taufan yang separah itu, mungkin karena Halilintar menghajarnya dengan sadis, karena waktu itu Halilintar tidak dapat mengendalikan Emosinya.

Di sentuhnya pipi Taufan lembut, ia memerhatikan kelopak matanya yang tertutup, bibir mungilnya yang tertutup rapat. Dan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh mungilnya.

Taufan terkejut saat merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, ia membuka matanya membuat Halilintar menjauhkan tangannya.

"Ha-Halilintar." Ucap Taufan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. (Kayak bahasa isyarat gtu).

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar singkat.

Taufan menggeleng lemah lalu mencoba tersenyum, namun ia meringis.

Halilintar sedikit kasihan pada Taufan, kalau ia ingat-ingat, kan Taufan tidak tau kalau Dia Phobia Balon meletus.

"Cepat sembuh." Ucap Halilintar singkat.

Taufan mengangguk, "Nanti kita kencan yuk, aku ingin membawamu ke kedai ice cream favoriteku." Ucap Taufan lagi-lagi tanpa suara. Halilintar terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Taufan ingin berteriak senang, namun karena ia belum bisa menggerakkan mulutnya, maka ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Halilintar namun naas tiba-tiba Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Hujan..." Dengus Halilintar kesal, ia kembali duduk di ranjang Taufan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur lagi?" Tanya Halilintar.

Taufan menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucapnya tanpa suara.

Halilintar mendengus lalu mengelus puncak kepala Taufan dengan lembut membuat Taufan merasa nyaman.

"Tidur cepat, aku akan menemanimu." Ujar Halilintar.

Taufan mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak lama setelah itu Taufan tertidur pulas.

Tanpa sadar Halilintar tersenyum melihat Taufan tertidur dengan wajah polosnya, ia bangkit dari ranjang Taufan dan menuju keluar kamar karena hujan sudah reda dan ia ingin pulang...

TBC

review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf lama update, Author lagi sibuk bgt!

Desclaimer : BBB milik Monsta

Pair : HaliTau,Fangem,dan AirApi

Genre : Romance&Humor-mungkin.

Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, EYD ancur etc.

Happy reading.

***  
FanGem.

Fang kesal karena harus menunggu bocah yang tepatnya adik kelasnya itu, hari ini mereka akan berkencan ke Toko buku. Dan menyebalkan memang, ada ya kencan ke toko buku?

Fang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk Gramedia. Tak lama kemudian, pria yang di tunggu Fangpun datang.

Fang mendengus, "Lama sekali sih! Aku capek tau menunggumu." Kesal Fang.

Gempa menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "Maaf, tadi ibuku menyuruh membantu masak. Jadi, aku telat kesini." Sahut Gempa.

"Apa? Masak?" Kaget Fang.

Gempa mengangguk, "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gempa bingung.

"Jadi bocah ini bisa masak... hem... cocok sih jadi... eh apa sih yang aku pikirkan." Keluh Fang dalam hati.

Gempa memiringkan wajahnya yang polos itu, "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gempa.

Fang menganga melihat Gempa, "Manis sekali..." keluh Fang dalam hati.

"Heloo... Fang!" Teriak Gempa.

"Apa sih kau ini!" Geram Fang.

Gempa menggeleng innocent, "Ayo masuk, aku harus cepat membeli novel terbaruku." Ucap Gempa menarik tangan Fang.

Fang memerah saat tangannya di tarik lembut oleh gempa.

DUAAAKK...

"GEMPAAAAAAA!" Teriakan Fang menggetarkan bumi hingga di kabarkan hampir runtuh *okeiningaco*

"Maaf Fang, aku terlalu bersemangat." Ucap Gempa dengan wajah di manis-maniskan.

Fang mendengus dan mengelus jidatnya yang tadi mencium pintu Gramedia, "Terserah!" Jutek Fang.

Setelah satu jam berkeliling, Fang mulai jenuh. Ia melirik ada wanita cantik yang sepertinya ber-ras sama dengannya. Ia pun mendekatinya.

"Hai. Namaku Fang." Ucap Fang mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menautkan alis bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, "Namaku Ying." Ucap Ying tersenyum manis membuat Fang merona.

Gempa yang melihat hal itu mulai merasa panas, "Sialan. Kok aku nggak suka ya liat Fang sama orang lain." Dengusnya dalam hati lalu membayar Novelnya dan berlari pulang tanpa Fang ketahui.

***  
AirApi

Air mendengus kesal saat tidur nyenyaknya di ganggu oleh Api.

"Hei cepat bangun, katanya mau jalan-jalan." Pekik Api di via telepon.

Air mendengus, "Ya, lima menit lagi..."

5 jam kemudian...

"Hei Api, maaf aku ketiduran lagi tadi." Ucap Air watados via telepon.

Api di sana mencak-mencak ga karuan, "TERSERAAHHH! MEMANGNYA AKU PERDULI? HAH! KAU MAU TIDUR ATAU MATI BUKAN URUSANKU!"

KLIK!

Telepon di matikan oleh Api, Air menghela nafas, lalu berfikir bagaimana caranya agar Api tidak ngambek tapi... hei sejak kapan ia jadi begini? Ah, gara-gara adik kelasnya itu ia jadi begini sekarang...

Api POV

Akhh! Dasar keboo sialan! Janji sendiri di ingkari. Tidur aja terus sampai koid kalo bisa. Sebel, bete, pusing pala Api deh...

API POV OFF

***  
Halitau

Halilintar kini berada di depan rumah Taufan, hari ini mereka akan kencan ke pasar malam. Kebetulan dekat dengan rumah Taufan.

"Hai kak Hali." Sapa Taufan ceria.

Halilintar menoleh, "Manis..." Gumam Halilintar menatap Taufan tidak berkedip.

"Heii... Hali..." ucap Taufan mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Halilintar.

Halilintar tersadar, "Ah iya ayo." Ucap Halilintar berjalan mendahului Taufan.

Taufan mendengus, "Hei tunggu aku!" Teriak Taufan.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di pasar malam, lihat banyak wahana yang bisa di naiki.

"Halilin, kita naik itu yuk." Ajak Taufan menunjuk Komedi putar(?)

Halilintar mengangguk pasrah, dengan semangat Taufan menarik tangan Halilintar.

Merekapun menaiki wahana itu, "Wah... indah sekali kalau di lihat dari atas seperti ini." Ujar Taufan dengan tatapan kagum.

"Taufan..." panggil Halilintar.

Taufan yang merasa di panggilpun menoleh, "iya?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Halilintar.

Taufan terdiam sebentar, "eng- karena dulu ayahku berjanji akan membawaku kepasar malam bersama keluarga besarku. Tapi... kecelakaan itu membuat mimpiku hangus..." Lirih Taufan membuat Halilintar terkejut.

"Aku sangat merindukan mereka." Lirih Taufan.

Halilintar reflek memeluk Taufan, Taufan yang merasa di pelukpun membalas pelukan Halilintar.  
"Sudah, sekarang ada aku. Jadi, kau jangan sedih." Ucap Halilintar tanpa sadar.

Taufan terkejut mendengar hal itu, "Berarti kau suda jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Taufan ceria.

Halilintar terbelalak, "KAU GILA?" pekik Halilintar.

Taufan langsung mencium pipi Halilintar membuat Halilintar terdiam, pipinya merona.

"Akh, inikan tidak ada di daftar Misi kami." Batin Taufan tiba-tiba.

Komedi putar sudah berhenti, Merekapun turun...

"Hei, Kenapa kau diam saja hali?" Tanya Taufan.

Halilintar tersadar, "Tidak." Sahutnya pelan.

Taufan terkekeh senang melihat perubahan Halilintar.

"Aku rasa aku memenangkan misi ini Gempa, Api. "Batin Taufan Senang.

TBC

Maaf lama Update, jaringan tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

sorry pendek, Gaje dll. Karena imajinasi sampai sini saja.

oke review please


	6. Chapter 6

hai. maaf lama update FanFic ini.

***************************

Desclaimer : BBB milik Monsta

Pair : HaliTau,Fangem,Dan AirApi

Genre : Romance & Humor

Warning : Typo, gaje , humor gagal, OOC etc.

HappyReading

***  
MISI KE-4 : Buat pasangan cemburu.

AirApi~

Semenjak kejadian kencan kemarin, Api terus menghindari Air. Padahal niatnya, Air ingin meminta maaf pada Api. Air sendiri heran mengapa sikap Api berubah.

"Api kenapa ya? apa dia sangat marah?!" Batin Air bingung.

Saat istirahat tiba, Air sudah stanbay di depan kelas Api, namun...

"Hehehe, oke suzy. Jam 5 sore ya! jangan lupa. Jangan iya-iya aja tapi di ingkari." Ucap Api yang baru keluar bersama Suzy, kata-katanya seolah menyindir Air.

"Hei Api!" Seru Air memanggil Api.

Api hanya berdehem, "Hm."

Air menghela nafas, "Aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin. Sungguh! itu tidak sengaja." Ucap Air.

Api menoleh,"Udah? Yaudahlah buang-buang waktu tau nggak!" Ketus Api sembari pergi meninggalkan Air.

Air mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Arrghh! dia benar-benar marah. Jam 5 sore Api ada apa ya sama suzy." Batin Air menatap punggung Api yang semakin menjauh.

Di kejauhan, Api terkekeh melihat ekspresi Air.  
"Hahaha, semoga misi kali ini berhasil." Batin Api tersenyum lebar.

***  
FanGem^

Gempa fokus membaca novel terbarunya di perpustakaan. Ia sengaja memilih tempat itu karena selain sepi, ia dapat menghayati membaca novel yang berjudul 'Devil Enlovqer' itu.

Ia asik membaca sampai ia merasakan pundaknya di tepuk seseorang, "Hei! kenapa kemarin kau meninggalkanku di sana sendirian." Ketus orang itu yang tak lain adalah Fang.

Gempa tak menanggapi ocehan Fang membuat Fang kesal, "Hei bodoh! Kau-"

"Berisik!" Bentak Gempa lalu menutup novelnya dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Fang menatap kepergian Gempa cengo, "Dia kenapa? apa sedang PMS?!" Gumam Fang sambil mengejar Gempa.

Setelah satu jam berputar sekolah, Fang akhirnya menemukan Gempa. Ia berada di atap sekolah, saat Fang ingin mendekati pria itu. Ia mendengar suara...

"Hah? Jadi kau menyukaiku?" Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Gempa.

"Iya Gempa aku menyukaimu." Suara jawaban itu terdengar seperti suara wanita.

"Aku juga menyukaimu-" Cukup! Fang sudah tak sanggup mendengarkannya lagi. Ia segera pergi dari sana.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sebagai temanku."

***  
HaliTau~

Kedua pasangan ini malah asik berduaan di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kak Hali! tau nggak perbedaan kakak sama dukun." Modus Taufan.

Halilintar mendengus, "Aku bukan dukun. Jadi beda!" Sahut Halilintar ketus.

"Kak Halilin nggak asik! Harusnya jawabnya gini 'Nggak tuh! emang apa bedanya?' gitu!" Kesal Taufan mencubit Halilintar.

Halilintar meringis, "Baiklah. Apa bedanya?" Tanya Halilintar.

Taufan tersenyum sumringah, "Kalau dukun guna-guna orang. kalo kakak guna-guna hatiku..." Ucap Taufan membuat Halilintar mendelik jijik.

Krik...

krik...

"Menjijikan bodoh!" Ketus Halilintar membuat Taufan nyengir watados.

Tak lama seorang pria yang berlari kencang dari arah berbeda menabrak Taufan hingga mereka terjatuh, lebih parahnya lagi pria itu mencium pipi Taufan.

1 detik...

Taufan cengo

2 detik...

Halilintar mendelik...

3 detik...

Halilintar kepanasan.

4 detik...

Taufan tersadar

"KYAAAAAAA..." Taufan berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka.

"Beraninya kau..." Halilintar mendelik menatap pria itu tajam. Pria itu nyengir lalu berlari secepat kilat.

"JANGAN LARI KAU! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!" Teriak Halilintar.

Oke kita doakan semoga pria itu selamat!

***  
AirApi completed~

Pukul 5 sore, sesuai janji Api menunggu suzy di depan rumahnya. Tanpa ia ketahui, Air menatap Api dengan tatapan sulit di Artikan.

"Hai Api! Maaf telat." Ujar suzy.

"Tak apa suzy! Ayo." Ajak Api menggandeng tangan suzy. Tentu hal ini membuat Air menatap sinis mereka berdua.

"Arghhh! aku ini kenapa?! Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan pria bodoh itu! Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?" Gumam Air memejamkan matanya sejenak.

sedangkan di kejauhan, Api bertos ria dengan suzy.

"Terima kasih suzy! Sekarang aku tau kalau dia pasti menyukaiku." Ucap Api merasa sangat gembira.

Suzy mengangguk, "Sama-sama Api. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bye!" Ucap Suzy melambaikan tangannya. Api pun membalasnya.

Sedangkan Air masih terdiam menatap langit biru...

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya seseorang dengan ketus.

Air terlonjak kaget, "Eh- Tidak ada!" Sahut Air datar.

"Kau mengikutiku ya? kau menyukaiku hem?" Goda Orang itu yang tak lain adalah Api.

Air mendengus menurunkan topinya untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya, "Bermimpilah kau!" Desisnya.

"Terserah kau saja!" Ucap Api sembari berlari pergi.

Air langsung menghela nafas, "Kenapa kalau aku di dekatnya, jantungku tidak beraturan ya." Gumamnya.

***

FanGem Completed~

Gempa menulusuri koridor sekolah, ia melihat seorang pria berambut raven sedang duduk menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong.

Gempa tersenyum, "Hei Raya!" Sapa Gempa.

Mendengar suara Gempa sontak membuat Fang menoleh, "Sedang apa pria itu." Ketus Fang dalam Hati.

"Iya Gempa?" Sahut Raya.

"Em- Nanti jalan yuk!" Ajak Gempa tersenyum ramah.

Raya terbelalak tak percaya, "Denganku?" Tanya Raya. Gempa mengangguk.

"Iyalah!" Sahutnya.

Fang menggepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya ia menonjok muka Gempa sekarang. Ia langsung meninggalkan tempat dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Yeay berhasil. Makasih actingnya Raya." Ucap Gempa.

"Sama-sama Gempa!"

TBC

OC milik saya yoo:v !

Ayo review wkwkwk...

Trima kasih untuk yg sempat membaca dan mereview FF ini.


End file.
